That One Gift
by Joe Stoppinghem
Summary: Hana Stoppable was hoping for that one gift for the holidays but it didn't happen. Can her big brother help out? My entry for Zaratan's December Challenge. A big thanks goes out to Sir Sebastian and NoobFish for their inputs and beta reading.


The house was filled with the holiday spirit. Today, some people didn't like the term "Happy Holidays," but here, in this room, the phrase fit it to a tee. There was a Christmas tree filled with all of the family ornaments and lights blinking in time to the song being played on the stereo. Kim's brothers set this up for her as a present. In the celebration of Hanukkah all of the candles were lit on the menorah. At this house electric lamps were used so there was no chance of a fire breaking out. (Hey, Ron lived here remember?) Finally, Wade and Monique set up Kinara candles on a table decorated with symbols of Kwanzaa. They never did become a couple but their relationship became more of a brother and sister type ever since that Valentine's mission back in Monique's senior year at Middleton High School.

Throughout the house, people were telling stories of themselves and friends. Laughter floated in every room where there was at least two people. The food was greatly enjoyed too, with Nana's lemon squares, Ron's heavenly cloud cake, plus all fixings from Slim Possible that was available at dinner. Lets just say again the holiday spirit was present here in full force, for everyone, well almost everyone.

The raven-haired young girl was sitting on the floor surrounded by a pile of unwrapped gifts. With all of her presents opened, and the wrapping paper, ribbons and bows everywhere around her, she could have been easily missed in the room. Heck, with so much there who could not? Also, there should have been a wide grin on her face, instead she looked gloomy and sad.

There were presents from her parents, the Possibles, Kim, her brother Ron and even from people who cared for her overseas. But still she was not happy. Not totally at least. The one present she really, really wanted wasn't here. She was hoping for an item she knew one time was made, once easily available, but today was very difficult if not impossible to find. The much sought, ever-elusive Pandaroo. Yes, the cuddle buddy combination panda bear and kangaroo.

As mentioned before, with everything on the floor, her sadness was missed by everyone at the party. Except one person.

"What's wrong, Hana?" asked Ron, her much older brother. He was enjoying his cup of hot coco-moo, sitting on the couch, glancing anxiously at his little sister, who should be having a joy-filled time playing with the presents.

"Huh? Oh, nothing's wrong, BB," she half-heartedly replied, calling her older brother by her choice nickname. The response confirmed Ron's suspicion that something was missing.

"Well, by the looks of things, you made quite a haul this year. Even Sheila would be proud. Oh, by the way, what did she give you again?"

"Oh, a computer crime detective set, " she replied with a slight grin. She couldn't wait to prove the twins were peeking at her journal.

"But, yet, you look sad. Didn't you enjoy Uncle Drew and me telling 'The Six Tasks of Snowman Hank'? Stupid Walt corp, won't show Snowman Hank on TV, won't release it on DVD. I thought with the on-line petitions..."

"BB, I love the story," Hana jumped in. " Also hearing about the Christmas Eve you had with Dr. D., I mean Uncle Drew. It's my favorite thing every year. " Hana grinned up at Ron, but it wasn't the Stoppable grin.

Just then, two beautiful redheads came into the room.

"Hey, we were wondering where you two went. The Christmas cartoons are on, I'm surprised you're not up in the front row," Anne said. Quickly noticing the mood of the room, she asked, "Is there something wrong?"

The girl on the floor replied, "Well, I know it's all great with everyone here and such. And I know this is selfishly unfair, but I didn't get the one present I really wanted."

Ron replied, "As Grandpa Joe Stoppinghem would say: You can't always get what you want, but if you try sometimes you might find, you get what you need."

"Ron, shu, " Kim said rolling her eyes as she looked away from Ron. Soon, she was was looking at Hana she could tell the girl was serious, so she asked with concern on her face, "You said a present?"

"Oh, it wasn't for me. It was a present I wanted to get for someone else." Hana replied looking away, trying not to give away who it was for.

"What?" came from Ron, with his big brother instincts kicking in. "Is this for a guy? You're only 12, you're not old enough for boys and dati..."

"Over react much?" Kim interrupted. " Let's find out about the situation." She gave him a stern look letting Ron know he was not making it better going down the 'No Dating Road'.

"Ah for the days, when you used to say sitch," Ron replied.

"Well, I was really, really hoping to find a cuddle buddy. A special one. I checked everywhere and with everyone. Ibid, Ogle, even had Wade try to locate one, but ..."

"No luck finding one?" Anne answered, with a sad look in her eyes.

"I even.. I even asked Senior Senior Junior, and he couldn't find one." It was getting tougher for Hana to continue talking about this.

Anne asked very faintly, "Is there anything we can do?"

"No, no thanks, not now anyway." Then she mumbled, "Looks like somethings can stop a Stoppable." A few moments passed, then Hana finally spoke up, " I don't want to sound rude or anything, but I think I want to be alone with BB for a while. I want to talk to him about something." Hana finished talking with her head looking toward the floor, ashamed to admit defeat in her quest.

"No big," both redheads replied.

"Jinx, you owe me a soda," Ron said excitedly. "You must be getting old K' I'm able to do that more often. Guess old age is finally catching... Uh oh..."

Kim glared at Ron rather sternly and when they made eye contact he was brought back to the thing at hand. The ladies left the room and Ron joined Hana on the floor. After a few minutes of silence passed he finally spoke up.

"Hana, don't feel like you failed, remember it's the thought that counts," he said with a half -hearted grin.

"Yea, that and two bucks will get you a cup a coffee at Bueno Nacho."

Ron stated, "As I quote from the book of Snowman Hank: 'It's not the turkey or the stuffing or the gifts around the tree."

"It's a warm and fuzzy feeling that begins with you and me," Hana continued.

"So put away those petty problems and embrace your fellow man," the big brother replied.

With both said in unison, "And join the celebration all across this wonderful land.'"

Tears were beginning to well up in her eyes and she had to bite her lip to keep from losing it in front of him. Ron slid beside his sister. Seeing she was about to cry, he did what he felt was necessary. He bumped his shoulder to hers. No reaction. He did it again. Still no reaction. Before the third time, she looked up at him. "_Man, with eyes like those, and if Kim ever teaches her the puppy dog pout, I pity the boy that falls for her_." He thought. His heart was starting to feel her pain, so he knew from experience with Kim he had to get her to let it out and tell some.

"Want to tell me what you were going to get for Kim?"

Hana was shocked, and the expression on her face showed it. "_How did he know?"_ she thought.

"Oh, come on, I may be Ron Stoppable, the most oblivious husband on the planet, but even I could tell..."

"Wade told you?"

"Yea, he told me." Ron replied feeling his ego deflate a little. "I know what you wanted this year. And Little Sis, I am so proud of wanting to give Kim that perfect gift. The one she has not had since after our high school graduation. But, believe your big brother here, it's all good, it's all good. Trust me." He leaned toward her to give her a hug.

Hana was a little confused. She was a very bright person. In fact, often she had contests of wits with Wade, puzzles, riddles, etc. Sometimes she'd win, sometimes him, mostly they were evenly matched. However, this time Ron had her totally confused.

But soon she realized that next to her on Ron's night shirt there was a something covering his left pocket area. It was a five-pointed star, golden brown in color, sewn with care. She also noticed the star looked much older than the shirt it was attached to. This star looked like one from Pandaroo limited edition, only 12 were made. She wasn't looking for that version, but from all of her research this was the same style. Now it was obvious his shirt had a dark gray, nearly black, vest area with lighter gray sleeves. His pants were the same color as the star she just noticed.

Looking up, she asked, "Ron, since when has your night shirt had a star, and do you always wear those pants with it?"

"Oh, the star? Well I have had this one for a long time, in fact I'd say ever since graduation. Kim's Nana made it for me. I had an idea where she got it but we never talked about it. Kim lost her Pandaroo after the alien invasion destroyed her home. Every few years, when my shirt needs replacing, it gets sewn back on to the next one. Now Mrs. Dr. P does it, with her skills, this baby never comes off. Oh, and the pants, they kind of go with the shirt don't you think?" Ron looked at her with that trademark grin of his, acknowledging she finally figured it out.

"Has Kim figured it out yet?" asked the little raven haired girl, who just had to know.

"Well, she has never mentioned it, but I will say this. On the nights I wear it Kim does sleep a lot better compared to when I don't."

"Eww!" she squealed.

"You know what I mean," Ron scowled at his younger sister. "When I wear another night shirt. Have Mom and Dad had 'The Talk' with you yet? Just because you're going to be a teenager soon doesn't mean you can..."

Not answering, Hana just smiled. She realized that getting the Pandaroo she was looking for would never be as good as what is here now.

"So, are we good?" Ron asked realizing her spirits were lifting. "Wanna to join the others and watch TV?"

Hana replied with the Stoppable trademark grin, "I'll be out in a little while, I have to clean up my mess. Thanks for the talk BB, or should I say _Rondoroo_?"


End file.
